


Tidus/Auron (Love Meme)

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: Tidus’ eyes trailed from his face to his chest, over the half-hidden scar he had just watched him earn.





	Tidus/Auron (Love Meme)

“Hey, Auron?” Tidus’ eyes trailed from his face to his chest, over the half-hidden scar he had just watched him earn. A few weeks ago, Auron would have walked away. Now, he listened. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

All the reasons for keeping his secrets had fallen away—but the thought of giving them up still made his phantom heartbeat race. Maybe it was still hard to admit how much a fool the Legendary Guardian had been. To let anyone know him enough to miss him.

“I know,” he said, and turned from the kindness of Tidus’ smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous' [One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You drabble request](http://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/163640373928/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you): Tidus/Auron, #90 (“You can tell me anything.”). Beta'd by vanishinghitchhiker, who came up with the best line.


End file.
